Ricitos Rosalie y los Tres Vampiros
by MelodyLuka
Summary: Tres vampiros tienen un dilema por lo que se van por unos absurdos 50 años ¿cuantas cosas podrían pasar con una Rosalie con complejo de cuentos de hadas?


**Ricitos Rosalie y los Tres Vampiros**

Había una vez tres vampiros que Vivian en una mansión; Alice, Reneesme y el inmaduro Emmet.

- En realidad éramos mas pero Bella y Edward se fueron de viaje y Carlisle y Esme están buscando a Rosalie después de que se diese un golpe en la cabeza y ahora tenga complejo de cuentos de hadas.

En fin, los tres vampiros.

- Yo soy un mitad vampiro técnicamente. – dije Reneesme de 16 años.

Bueno en fin… los tres estaban comiendo cuando todos escupieron lo que comían.

- Mi Jacob sabe a rayos. – dijo Reneesme escupiendo la sangre de su amigo inconsciente por la pérdida de esta.

- Mi Justin Beaber esta aun inmaduro.

- Mi oso polar está en peligro de extinción.

Pensando a ver qué hacer con sus dilemas Alice hablo.

- Tengo una idea, demos un paseo de 50 años, así los osos polares estarán a salvo y Justin estará ya maduro; entonces volveremos y los comeremos.

- ¿Y Jacob?

- Bueno cazaras algo por el camino.

Los tres aceptaron y se fueron a su absurdo paseo por 50 años.

Entonces 50 absurdos años después una joven y hermosa muchacha llamada Rosalie pero como tenia lindos rizos dorados la llamaban…

- Rosalie, mi nombre es Rosalie. – dijo Rosalie con mala mirada. - Olvidaste decir que soy dulce y adorable ¡Dilo!

Mmmm…. Entonces la "dulce y adorable" Rosalie paseaba por el bosque.

- ¿Estás loco? Con esta humedad me cabello se esponjara y en serio no querrás saber cuánto cobra mi estilista.

Mmmm… entonces la "dulce y adorable" Rosalie con una cinta adhesiva a la boca paseaba por es B-O-S-Q-U-E para pasar el rato cuando entonces encontró una mansión en medio del bosque.

- Wow, ese vendedor de bienes raíces debe ser bueno como para vender una casa a mitad de la nada. – dijo Rosalie después de quitarse la cinta.

Curiosa se dispuso a entrar.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que me arresten?

Ok… renuncio, cuenta tu la historia si quieres.

**Rosalie POV**

Después de conseguirme un buen abogado y una ley de allanamiento entre a la hermosa mansión, era simplemente esquisto, tal vez use esa ley para volverme a meter y hacer una fiesta.

Entonces empecé a sentir sed (soy un vampiro obvio) así que me fui a la cocina y me encontré con un oso polar (creo que el ultimo por que en estos cincuenta años se extinguieron), un Justin Beaber anciano y a Jacob inconsciente (N/A: Los manifeceros hacen algo llamado hibernación… el tiempo varia)

Me acerque primero a Jacob y lo… lance contra la pared ¿pensaron que me lo comería? Vi a Justin Beaber ya ancianito así que llame a un asilo en Hollywood y entonces me acerque al oso polar y me lo comí, que mas tenia hambre.

Entonces me dolía la cadera de tanto ir a rumbas por la noche desde mi "accidente" en el cual me golpearon y fingí complejo de cuentos de hadas para irme en mis vacaciones personales de 50 años ¡Que idiotas! Pero aun así extrañaba a mi osito ¿me extrañaría después de cincuenta años?

**En algún bar **

- Porque me dejaste Rosi… - lloraba el vampiro mientras se bebía la sangre de un ebrio.

- ¿No crees que has bebido demasiado? – pregunto el cantinero.

- No me digas cuanto puedo beber niño bonito – hipa- ¡no vez que estoy teniendo un mal momento! – hipa. – ¿Y por qué no te doy miedo? – hipa.

- No es el primer homicidio múltiple que veo, además yo también amo matar y amo ver correr la sangre de la gente… lento… lento.

Y con eso Emmet salió del bar llorando como niña.

**Volviendo con Rosalie**

Fui a ver que sillas había y me encontré con un sillón de leopardo, una columpio y una silla rosa de Barbie.

- Muy costosa de lavar si se mancha. – dije sentándome en la de leopardo.

- Esta silla es muy infantil. – dije en el columpio.

Entonces mire la silla de Barbie rosa y me sente.

- ¡Es estúpida! – entonces la arroje contra Jacob rompiéndola.

Genial ahora quería ir a conducir, tal vez había autos en esta casa.

En el garaje había un carrito amarillo, una bicicleta y una camioneta.

- Muy pequeño. – dije en el carrito amarillo.

- Muy estúpido. – dije en la bicicleta. – yo no se andar en bici.

- ¡Perfecto! – grite al ver lo cómodo que era pero cuando quise encenderlo este empezó a botar humo. - creo que tendré que repararlo.

**O sea yo el narrador POV**

Alice y Reneesme trajeron a Emmet después de sacarlo de ese bar y reportaran al cantinero. Cuando llegaron a casa fueron a su concina después de unos absurdos 50 años.

- Alguien envió a Justin a un acilo y no pago la renta. – dijo Alice molesta.

- Alguien le creó una contusión y una hemorragia a Jacob. – dijo Reneesme.

- Alguien probo de mi oso polar y lo dejo seco. – dijo Emmet llorando como niñita.

Entonces fueron a ver sus sillas.

- Alguien se sentó en mi silla y la dejo arrugada. – dijo Alice.

- Alguien se sentó en mi columpio y… ¿Qué digo? Ya estoy grande para un columpio. – dijo Reneesme molesta.

- Y alguien rompió mi sillita Barbie de edición limitada que me dio santa.

Después de darle a Emmet la charla de que Santa no existe fueron al garaje.

- Alguien uso mi auto amarillo. – dijo Alice.

- Alguien uso mi bici. – dijo Reneesme.

- Alguien está arreglando mi camioneta y sigue haciéndolo.

Entonces Rosalie salió toda cubierta de aceite y sin camisa bien sexy.

- Rose amor volviste. – dijo Emmet abrazándola y dándole un apasionado beso.

Emmet y Rosalie volvieron mas juntos que nunca después de 50 años y asi fue como la cama de Emmet el oso se rompió…

Creo que olvide algo.

**En Algún Lugar de los Himalaya **

Esme y Carlisle en su búsqueda desesperada pro Rosalie alrededor del mundo se encontraron a Bella y a Edward y una cabaña.

- Aun no hemos encontrado a nuestra hija… - dijo Carlisle llorando.

- Vamos Carlisle después de 50 absurdos años debió de haber vuelto. – dijo Bella.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

Entonces se va la luz y en una esquina esta el cantinero…

**Continuara… **

- ¿En serio? – dijeron Bella, Edward, Carlisle y Esme esperanzados mientras el cantinero estaba detrás de ellos con un cuchillo.

**La verdad no, suerte.**

**Bueno sin comentarios la historia me vino después de un video de Lady Gaga. **


End file.
